Eavesdropped Talks
by NamelessForNow
Summary: Something that we haven't heard in the games, but something that could probably be told by SH characters. Oneshots. Attention - I'm planning on taking requests for this... er... project ? , so I'm waiting on your reaction!
1. Insomnia

**Disclaimer:** Eeeerrrr... you know. _

**A/N: SCREW YOU, SILENT HILL!!! INSTEAD OF WRITING REPORTS FOR MY UNIVERSITY, I SIT ON FF AND WRITE FRIGGIN' SH FANFICTION!!! SCREW YOU!!!I'M GONNA GET ALL THE BAD MARKS!!!**

Lol. Don't pay attention. It was a scream of my conscience :)

After long thinking I decided to try multi-chapter 'something' again. And once again, I didn't manage to create the whole story in my mind, only the oneshots. However, I decided to try something new in that oneshots. Here you will see only dialogues of our favourites. It appeared not so easy to write, as I'd thought, but in general I don't complain about the results.

However, as usual, _you_ are my judges, dear readers ^_^ I'm very grateful to everyone who reads my stories and who - as I hope - will enjoy these ones.

**What is more, I'm thinking about - **

_*deep sigh and drum rolls*- _

**to take some requests!** Hooray. Actually, I have some ideas for the future chapters, but some day they will went out - so I' ll be very glad to try writing something for somebody :) If you like this idea, of course :)

So, the first fic concerns a night conversation between Heather(or Cheryl, as you like ;) )and Douglas... uh... don't ask.

* * *

**_Let's listen to: Heather & Douglas_**

* * *

"Hello, and firstly I inform you I'm not interested in products of your company, and in general it was completely impolite of you to friggin' call me up at three o'clock at night. So I have a great request for you - for goodness sake, FORGET my number, and good night. I wish you not to sell any of your..."

"Hi, Douglas. Actually, I don't sell anything, don't worry."

"Cheryl?! In the name of...Have you seen the clock?! It's..."

"Yeah, I know it's 3 a.m., and I'm very sorry. Did really that guys make you such angry?"

"They did, believe me, they did. Once I will have to buy something from that damn company just to get rid of them!.. Well, it's nice, actually. I could have slept at least for two hours already - but now I sit at the phone, speaking with a for-some-reason-sleepless girl. What's up, Cheryl?"

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, but I've just needed to hear a voice...a familiar human voice, you see."

"The doctor said it's a normal reaction."

"Phah, A DOCTOR! Don't remind me!"

"Are you gonna blame me for my reccomendation for you to go and see a psychologist during all my life?"

"Be sure, Douglas."

"But Cheryl, I did see your condition..."

"Yeah, yeah. Stress, fear of the past, fear of the future, normal reaction, depression, insomnia...I'm tired of that crap."

"It's not supposed to be crap, and you know it. It's what you have to overlive."

"I know it, easy, calm down. Anyway, discussion of my psychological condition doesn't seem to help me to fall asleep."

"Have you taken your pills?"

"Oh no, not antidepressants again. They make me sick."

"But they seemed to help you, or am I wrong?"

"Effect isn't much great, you know. I wish I could throw them away...Please, let me throw them away!"

"Do you remember that you have a full course, Cheryl? Until you finish it, you can't stop taking them."

"You sound just like my doctor, and it scares me. Okay, I promise I'll finish the course. Just in order to let you sleep well."

"Speaking about sleep, you still have problems with it, as I can judge from your call."

"Yes. I have nightmares."

"Very interesting..."

"Douglas, I see everything. I see Silent Hill. I see darkness, blood, rust. In my dreams this town is even worse than it is in reality, it's worse than hell. And I hear Dad, I feel his hand touching mine. He is speaking to me, even though I don't see him, and I always forget his words after awaking. One thing I can say surely - his voice defeats all the fear. I miss him, Douglas, I miss him..."

"I know. I know it's painful. But it means Harry will never leave you. He loves you and he will support you whatever happens. Hold on."

"I'm going to visit his grave on Friday. Will you accompany me?"

"Sure, girl."

"Thanks. Oh...You know, now it feels much better. Perhaps, I'll even take a pill and go to bed...Or even two..."

"Two?! Have you gone nuts, Cheryl? It's overdose and it's very dangerous!"

"HA, I tricked you! I remember the dose brilliantly, just wanted to check how well YOU remember it. You've listened to my Doc really attentively."

"Goddamnit, Cheryl, one day you will have to pay for my funeral."

"Certainly, but wait until I earn my first million!"

"With your outstanding talent to shock people you will earn million of millions, I believe."

"Your belief keeps me up, Douglas. Well, maybe it's time to say good night? I'll call you on Friday."

"I beg you not to do it at 3 a.m."

"Ha-ha, I'll think of it. Bye."

"Bye...Hey, Heather, don't forget your pills...! Oh God, I've meant Cheryl..."


	2. Nothin' Of A Kind

**A/N:** Do you want my honest opinion? This chapter is boring. No, it's really boring.

It really has no deep sense... but the meeting described in it, is truly fatal (xDDDDDDDD)

In addition to this, I simply love these too :D

* * *

_**Let's listen to: Eddie & Laura**_

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Stop your car, please!"

"Hey there, little girl...What are you doing here?"

"Are you surprised to see a little girl walking around, or what?""Hah, actually I am. It's not too safe to walk along the roads where cars go, you know. Don't you know the rules?"

"Pleeeease, stop talking like that. I need help, and you've seemed to look like a nice guy here, but now you are starting to tell me off!"

"Wait-wait-wait, I'm not telling you off! You know what, I have other important things to do!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm...er...I'm not angry, why do you think so?"

"So you're nervous."

"Damn, I'm not nervous as well. Actually, why have you stopped me?What do you want?"

"Can you give me a lift to Silent Hill?"

"Where? It sounds like something familiar."

"Uh, and you're dumb as well. Everyone knows this town, haven't you been there before?"

"Little girl, control your tongue and don't call me like that. Or I'll really become angry."

"And?"

"And I won't take you to Silent Hill, or how it is called. On the other hand, I don't really care where to go..."

"Do you? But why?"

"Erm..."

"Are you running from somebody?"

"Erm, no...no, it's just...well, you can consider me to be a tourist."

"You don't look like a tourist."

"Little girl, _I'm a tourist_, understand?"

"Well, okay...So will you take me with you?"

"Yeah, if you show me the road."

"I know it, but are you sure you haven't visited it before? Everyone wants to go to Silent Hill. It's very popular."

"I'm glad. Now take a seat and stop chatting. I need to concentrate."

"You look nervous, like you've done...well, something bad."

"Nothing of a kind, I told you."

"Er, sorry. What's your name, by the way? I'm Laura."

"Eddie. Why are you going to Silent Hill, Laura?And without your parents?"

"My parents...they are...lost."

"Oh, I see. Sorry."

"But I want to find my friend there. Actually, she's not only my friend, she's like a Mom to me, frankly speaking..."


	3. Can't Imagine To Say Goodbye

**A/N:** I'm really surprised how this one has gone out. It was a pure pleasure to write the first story about one of my favorite SH pairings, but near the end I was like "OMG, I haven't planned such an ending 0_o". It is sad and sweet at the same time, and I haven't expected such a result from myself :)

* * *

**_Let's listen to: Harry & Cybil_**

* * *

"How's a girl, Harry?"

"Heather is fine. You know, I'm really glad she doesn't have the memories of that place...at least, she doesn't seem to have them."

"You mean the place where she was born?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I...I don't even know how to express that...Sometimes she scares me. I know it sounds stupid; she's just so small, and I...

"I understand. We both know what happened to her mother."

"Actually, I doubt if we can call her a mother."

"Me too, but I can't find any other suitable word."

"Cybil, one day, when I laid her to bed, my hand touched her neck, and I clearly, so clearly felt I could..._stop it_."

"Listen to me, Harry. Alessa entrusted the girl to you. It means she saw your true side. It means you're enough strong to raise her. Alessa believed in you. And I believe in you too. You will manage."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"You know, it's even pleasant to keep silent with you."

"Oh, thanks for a compliment! You won't believe if I tell you how long I haven't heard the compliments - especially from a man! Say some more."

"If you ask me politely, with pleasure!"

"Oh God, Harry, it looks like teenage flirtation, doesn't it? Strange feeling..."

"The strange feeling is that we have been hiding from each other."

"Harry, should I expect you to tell that you're in love with me now, huh? Oh, _it's_ funny."

"You're trying to smile, but your smile is too bitter to be natural."

"_Ah_, I know..."

"Cybil?.."

"Wait. I have a feeling that you're going to tell me something very important, and I need to get ready. Oh. Okay, now I'm ready, and you can talk."

"I'm afraid, Heather and I...we have to move from here. Three days ago I had a meeting. An unpleasant one."

"You have met someone from the Cult..."

"Yes. I had to...well,I had to defend myself, and my daughter, of course. Now I know they won't leave us alone. They will try to take my girl back. That's why we must leave."

"It's...it's a right decision, Harry. You're really in danger..."

"And I have to ask you..."

"...and I can help you with preparations..."

"...because you're the only person I can trust..."

"...remember, you must leave the town quickly..."

"...will you come with us?"

_"Harry..."_

"I'm so sorry, Cybil, but I can't imagine to say _goodbye_ to you."

"Not only you. I can hardly accept you're saying it."

"Please, say _yes_. Please."

"You see, Brahms needs some good cops around...Sorry. I can't leave it all at once. Although I want it. Although you've become a too big part of my life."

"I understand. But if you turn up your mind...just let me know. We will accept you."

"I know. You're a patient type..."

* * *

"_What the fuck was that_, Harry Mason?"

"I'm very, very sorry, Cybil...Ha-ha-ha!"

"Hey, what are you laughing at?! A moment ago you haven't looked such a merry one!"

"Yeah, I've some more serious intentions about you! Well, you can consider it to be a kiss at parting."

"_At parting_, huh? Are the kisses at parting supposed to be such passionate?"

"Come here, Cybil._ I want to correct my mistake..._"

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you, Harry."

"Shhh. We're still having some time to spend around. Just a little bit. But still."

"Kiss Heather for me, okay? Tell her I wish her good luck. Promise?"

"I do. I know she will miss you. As well as I will. Damn, I haven't been going to spoil this moment..."

"Shhhh. We're still having time..."

"To make up for lost time?"

"Hm, you can call it that way..."


	4. Daddy Just Tries To Be Nice

**A/N:** It was written in 5 minutes, lol. Too fast, as I think. -_-

I honestly tried to make Thomas Orosko to look like a pervert (^_^) And I honestly tried to make this fic intense.

* * *

Suggested by Zombiegirl2007 (Thanks for your request, I hope I won't let you down by this!)

* * *

_**Let's listen to: Angela & her Daddy (ouch!)**_

* * *

"Angela, why did you leave me? I've been searching for you, my little girl. I didn't even _when_ you left, what _did _happen. Why have you left your Daddy?"

"No...No...Go away..."

"Angela, my stupid little girl, you've acted bad, too bad. Do you know..."

"NO! I GRABBED A KNIFE AND STABBED YOUR CHEST!"

"...what usually happens to the children who act bad..."

"_There was blood_...a lot of blood...I saw your blood..."

"...They have to bring punishment, sweetie..."

"...your blood was on my hands..."

"Angela, dear, I really don't want to do this..."

"It can't be you..."

"...but I must admit..."

"Shut your fucking mouth...Mom..._Mom_..."

"...that I have a weakness towards such girls..."

"...where are you, Mom...I beg you...Help me..."

"...especially you, sweetheart..."

"..Mom..._SAVE ME!_"

"...because no matter what you're a good Daddy's girl..."

"...shut up...shut up...shut up..."

"...and Daddy loves his little girl..."

"...you're not real..._YOU'RE LYING IN THE KITCHEN IN A PUDDLE OF YOUR DIRTY BLOOD!!!_"

"...why are you so scared, Angela? Aren't you glad to see me? Maybe, I haven't been a perfect father, but now I want to be him. Let me comfort you, lead you away from this dangerous place."

"Mom..._please_..."

"Don't cry, my dear. I know you're frightened. Why have you come here? Silent Hill isn't a safe town for walking around. Daddy has worried about your safety."

_"Mom, help me...help me...help me...help me."_

"Hey there, Angie. Let's go home. Give me your beautiful hand. That's it, Angie. Let's go..."

**"NO, DADDY, PLEASE DON'T!"**


	5. Sleep Firmly

**A/N:**Now I turned my thoughts to Homecoming. Shepherd brothers are adorable, I want to hug them both!

* * *

_**Let's listen to: Alex & Josh**_

* * *

"Alex!"

"Huh?.."

"Alex! Hi, how is it going?"

"Josh?..How did you...Sorry. I'm really confused. Your visit is quite unexpected."

"Don't you want to see me?Well, I can come the next time."

"No, no, wait. I want to see you, I'm glad you came. It's just...I have to ask for forgiveness."

"You don't have to, big bro'. You've already done it."

"And you..."

"Forget it, Alex."

"Thanks, Josh. I...just now I must realize how to live my life. It's hard. I haven't thought it would be so hard."

"It's hard there too, Alex. It's cold there. And pretty foggy as well. A dismal place, and I miss sun. So I return to Glen to see some sunlight."

"Is there still sunlight in Glen? I thought that after Elle and I left it, nothing changed. I thought it had become one more ghost town."

"Yeah, you can see it. But very rarely."

"I see. Maybe, I should come back for one day. Just to see sunlight."

"Do you miss Glen?"

"It's a difficult question to answer, Josh. Sometimes - yes. And sometimes I want to be reborn. To wake up a new person in the morning. With completely blank memory, you know."

"I'm not sure I understand...But you're not able to do it. Otherwise you will forget very important things."

"What things?"

"You have Elle.

"Ha-ha, really. Elle is worth to be remembered, you're right."

"How is she? Aren't you gonna marry her yet?"

"Well..."

"Look, Alex has become red!Ha-ha-ha!"

"Hey, stop mocking at me, fellow! But honestly speaking, I would like to. Now I'm not afraid to confess even to myself that I love her. Maybe, I will tell her soon."

"I think she loves you too. Poor Elle. What an unsuccessful choice she has made."

"Jo-o-o-osh..."

"Hey, but it's true! Guess what - I've seen Mom."

"Mom?.. But when?"

"A few days ago. I had a feeling that ...well,she looked tired,but she looked happy. I told her that I've missed her, and she smiled and said she has missed me too. She told me about you. She told you have released her. What it means, I wonder..."

"...I wonder too."

"She loves you."

"I know. When you meet her again...tell her."

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks. Argh, it's time for me to wake up soon."

"It's a shame. I want to tell you A LOT of things, Alex! About Scarlett, Nora, Joey..."

"Have you seen them too?"

"Yeah. They are okay, but often sad. I'm sad too, actually. I miss you, and Elle, and...everything."

"I miss you too, bro'. Will you come tomorrow night?"

"Okay. Just sleep firmly, and I'll come in your next dream. Now it's time to wake up. Bye, Alex. Take care of Elle!"

"I promise I'll try! After all, she's already my future wife in your eyes!"


End file.
